The sparkling who came from the sky
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The bots and the humans are enjoying some time off from the Conquerdroids. Jetfire especially but soon he gets the surprise of his life! He has a daughter. Can Jetfire take care of her and be the father she deserves?
1. Chapter 1

_The bots and the humans are enjoying some time off from the Conquerdroids. Jetfire especially but soon he gets the surprise of his life! He has a daughter. Can Jetfire take care of her and be the father she deserves? Skystar is my creation._

chapter 1 Surprise, surprise!

The Conquerdriod activity has been really quiet since the defeat of their defeat. But there were a few stragglers and they were wanted by the Cybertronian government. The reason because they are war criminals. (Well duh!)

Jetfire enjoyed his time flying around in the sky it was a nice day.

A little femme who looked a bit like Jetfire was looking around. She knew the bot she was looking for was somewhere around here. She knew he lived in Crosslake Maine at the main Autobot and Decepticon base on the planet.

"I wonder where it is." the little femme said.

She wandered around until she saw a cave.

Hannah ran into her. "Hello there my name is Hannah what's yours?" Hannah asked.

"Skystar," the little femme said.

"Are you lost?" Hannah asked.

"I'm looking for the Crosslake Maine Autobot, and Decepticon base." Skystar said.

"Well it's right in that cave. I'll show you around." Hannah said.

"Thanks," Skystar said.

Skystar followed Hannah into the base.

"Hey Hannah who's your new friend?' Hot shot asked.

"This is Skystar I think she's lost." Hannah answered.

"Nice too meet you," everyone in the base said.

Jetfire came into the base. "Hey who's the kid?" Jetfire asked.

"Oh this Skystar." Hannah said.

Skystar walked up to Jetfire.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey there," Jetfire said. "Where's you mother?" he asked.

"She's was in an escape pod like me and they both went different directions." Skystar answered.

"Why?" Blurr asked.

"To escape an attack on the ship we had been on for a couple of months." she said.

"Did she teach not to talk to strangers?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes," Skystar answered.

"Is your father here on this planet?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes," Skystar answered.

"Well he's probably worried sick looking for you." Jetfire said.

"No he's not." Skystar said.

"What do you mean?" Jetfire asked.

"I mean he's looking at me, you were dating to my mother Highflier. I'm your daughter." Skystar said.

Jetfire looked shocked. He sat down and looked at the kid. The other bots were looking at Jetfire stunned. "How long were you Highflier dating?" Demolisher asked.

"At least 7 years, If you count the six years I've been here 13 if you count long distance." Jetfire said. "I left for earth not long after that and I told I would see her soon and we never had a sparkling." he said.

"Okay, did you break up?" Hannah asked.

"No, I still love her, I sometimes get letters from her but she never mentioned a sparkling since the six years I've been here. But after two months ago the letters stopped coming and I don't know why." Jetfire said. "But now wish I could see her again I miss her we even talked about getting married." he added.

"Sweetie how old are you?" Maddie asked.

"Five,' Skystar said.

"I doubt this is my child." Jetfire said.

Skystar handed him something. "What's this?" Jetfire asked.

"My birth certificate." Skystar said.

"I see," Jetfire said.

"Your name is on it." she said.

Jetfire looked closely and sure enough his name was on it.

"I can do a CNA a test." Red alert said.

"That would be very helpful." Jetfire said.

Red alert took energon from both Jetfire and Skystar.

Red alert came back a few minutes later. "Congratulations Jetfire you're a father." Red alert said.

"Why didn't she tell me." Jetfire said.

"I don't know but she is here now and we better make her feel at home until we find her mother." Optimus said.

"When we do I would like to talk to her I haven't seen her in so long. I hope I will find out why she never told me about my daughter." Jetfire said.

That night Jetfire tucked Skystar in. He also had a lot on his mind.

He hoped everything would turn out okay.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 little problems

The next day Skystar woke up. She was playing with the minicons. "She sure is a ball of energy." Snow cat said.

"Yes she is, only if I had known about this." Jetfire said.

"Well she is here now take sometime to get to know her." Starscream said.

Skystar came up. "Hey Jetfire," she said.

"Hey Skystar what would you like to do?" Jetfire asked.

"Um play a game?" Skystar said.

"Okay what do you ant to play. We have video games, card games, and board games so pick which one you want to play." Jetfire said.

"Um, Okay." Skystar said. She grabbed the Jenga game.

Jetfire explained the rules to her. After a while the game had ended with Jetfire winning.

"I'll win next time." Skystar said.

"I'd like to see that." Jetfire said.

The alarm went off. "What's going on?" Skystar asked.

"We're about to find out." Jetfire said.

Jetfire ran to the command center with Skystar trailing behind him. The droids were attack a nearby campsite.

"Autobots and Decepticons lets roll out and stop the Conquerdriods!" Optimus said.

"Let's move," Jetfire said.

"What should I do?" Skystar asked.

"Stay in the base okay it's safe." Jetfire said.

"Okay." Skystar said. _But wonder what is outside I have to find out._ she thought. _And what are Conquerdriods I'll find out later._ she thought.

Hannah and the others were busy cleaning thing up. "Okay that should do it." Hannah said.

"Can I see if Skystar wants to play?" Lisa said.

"Sure you two can keep each other entertained." Trevor said.

Lisa went off to find Skystar. But what saw was Skystar leaving the base. Lisa ran up to the others Red alert was standing there. "What is it Lisa?" Trevor asked.

"Skystar she left the base." Lisa said.

"Uh oh the campsite she might heading there." Maddie said.

"I'll notify the others to keep an eye out for her, and protect her if needed." Red alert said.

Skyfire was wondering around she was playing with a nearby fawn. She saw Jetfire and the others fighting the droids. "Whoa," she said.

Cutter appeared from behind her. "Well, well a little youngling." he said.

Optimus had gotten a message from Red alert Skystar had wandered out of the base.

They heard shriek. "Let me go!" Skystar said squirming around.

"Skystar!" Jetfire said.

Then Skystar used a well placed kick and Cutter let go and she ran to Jetfire.

Maim fired at shot at Skystar. Jetfire blocked it. The droids ran off after that seeing Jetfire was not in the mood to be messed with. "Jetfire I," Skystar said.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Jetfire said.

"But I," Skyfire said.

"We'll talk more back home." Jetfire said. Jetfire got repaired by Red alert. "I would like to talk to Skystar alone." he said.

The other Autobots understood. Skystar came up to Jetfire. "I told you to stay in the base. Why did you disobey me?" Jetfire asked.

"I wanted to explore, then I saw you fight the droids and decided to watch see what they are like." Skystar said.

"I could have told you but you shouldn't know what they are like they could have captured you turned you into a slave or soldier against your will. Or worse you could've been killed." Jetfire said.

"I'm sorry," Skystar said.

"Skystar you must understand this the base is a safe place. So never do that again do you understand?" Jetfire said.

Skyfire said nothing she looked like she was about to cry.

"Answer me right now young lady!" Jetfire snapped.

"Okay!" Skystar said. They Skystar looked angry. "You know mom told me you had such a big head she was surprised you could even fly! You were always bragging and jumping in head first with out thinking when you two met." She said.

"I know but I'm not like that anymore and you are just like her!" Jetfire said.

"So what!" Skystar said.

"You get get inside someone's head and drive them crazy, you work on me with those big gold optics which pretty cute and like her! How can you be like me?!" Jetfire said.

"UGH!" Skystar said and walked off.

"What do you want from me?" Jetfire said.

"My mommy!" Skystar said. Then she ran into her room and shut the door.

Jetfire felt bad and look at his friends. "You guys know what I should do now?" Jetfire asked.

"I think you should talk to her." Demolisher said.

Jetfire knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Jetfire asked.

The door open and Skystar climbed back onto the bed. "Skystar I'm sorry for being so hard on you, I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Jetfire said.

"Will still help find mommy?" Skystar asked.

"Of course I will." Jetfire said. "I love her and when we find her we can be a family." he said.

"Thanks Jetfire," she said.

"You don't have to call me by my name." Jetfire said.

"Okay," Skyfire said.

A couple of days later the bots were enjoying more time off. Skystar was enjoying the attention that her father Jetfire was giving her.

The alarm sounded. "The droids there causing destruction at a ship pier." Red alert said.

"Skystar stay in the base." Jetfire said.

"Yes sir." Skystar said.

The Autobots and Decepticons moved out.

Skystar was drawing. "I love to color." Skystar said.

The Autobots and Decepticons were unaware that Maim had broken into the base.

"Once I find that kid I can use her to get what I want from the that no good Jetfire." Maim said.

He saw Skystar coloring. He grabbed her. "Hey let me go!" She said. "Red alert help!" she cried.

Red alert heard the commotion and saw Maim get away with Skystar. "Oh no!" Red alert said.

Meanwhile the bots and cons were wondering why the droids left. "I have a bad feeling this was just a set up." Side swipe said.

Red alert called in. "Come in guys Maim invaded the base and took Skystar." Red alert said.

"Oh no." Jetfire said.

Once back Red alert handed Jetfire the note that Maim left for him. "I have to meet him in the valley if I want to see Skystar again and give myself up as a droid prisoner in order for her to be freed." Jetfire said. "I have to do this." he said.

Jetfire rushed of to save Skystar. "Jetfire is going to pummel you." Skystar told Maim.

"You little brat I will keep you both prisoner so I can do what I please." Maim said.

There was a shuttle in the air it was Highflier. "Skystar!" she said to herself. She saw a familiar vehicle mode. It looked just like hers and it was landing.

Jetfire came in for a landing.

"Jetfire," Highflier said.

"I'm here now so, release Skystar now!" Jetfire said.

Maim attacked Jetfire. "You had no intentions of releasing her." Jetfire and said and began to fight.

Maim then attack the helpless restrained child. Jetfire angered jumped on Maim and pulled him back before he could severely injure or kill his daughter. Highflier came in out of no where.

"Highflier!" Jetfire said.

"Hi Jetfire," she said.

The two of them fought to protect the injured Skystar. Feeling over-matched Maim retreated.

Highflier picked her injured daughter up. "Mommy?" Skystar asked.

"Yes it's me." she said.

"We need to get her back to the base." Jetfire said and he motioned for Highflier to follow him.

The others saw Jetfire come in with Highflier and an injured Skystar. Red alert rushed the child to the medical bay.

"Jetfire she is,' Highflier said.

"My daughter, I know she found me." Jetfire said. "I wished you told me." he said.

"I wanted to, but didn't know how to, one of my friends told me not to that you had enough on your plate already." Highflier said.

"Don't worry about it but I'm happy that she is my daughter." Jetfire said.

Red alert and the other medics worked hard at treating their young patient. Finally they were finished she was going to be just fine. "Good news Skystar is going to be alright the damage was worse than it looked but still kind of bad anyway." Red alert said.

Jetfire sighed with relief. Then Highflier leaned on him she was so relieved.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Jetfire and Highflier were sitting at Skystar's bedside. She had been injured during a fight with Maim the Conquerdriod who kidnapped her and attacked to get Jetfire. If Jetfire's girlfriend who was Skystar's mother came in helped with the fight it would've been worse.

Jetfire was relieved that his little daughter was going to be okay. Highflier showed him pictures of his daughter. The first one she showed him was the one taken the day she was born.

He saw Highflier with a tired but happy look on her face holding a crying newborn.

The other pictures were of her growing up. She looked like she was the sweetest thing ever and still is.

"You she's like you in several ways," Highflier said.

"What do you mean?" Jetfire said.

"She's headstrong, brash, fearless, and free spirited." Highflier said.

"She has some similarities to you too." Jetfire said.

"I know but she's more like you." Highflier said.

Skystar opened her optics. "Mommy?" She said.

"Hey sweetie you're going to be okay." Highflier said.

"Skystar I'm so happy you are okay." Jetfire said.

"Daddy," Skystar said.

"You called me daddy, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you call me that." Jetfire said.

The small family was so happy to finally be together.

"Highflier I think it's about time we got married like we talked about do you think?" Jetfire asked.

"I think so," Highflier said.

The wedding planning had begun the little family would soon be together.

On the day of the wedding everything was hectic. Jetfire was busy getting himself ready and Highflier was getting herself ready. They were pretty excited. Now Jetfire was standing at the altar.

Skystar was the flower girl she went down the aisle the stood at the alter with her father. She watched and she saw her mom walk down the aisle. She watched and listened as both her mother and father said their vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Jetfire and Highflier shared a wonderful kiss. After that Jetfire picked up Skystar and held her. The family walked down the aisle together. They were very happy together. While Jetfire and Highflier were on their honeymoon they had the other bots watch Skystar.

Skystar hoped her mom and dad would come home soon.

Meanwhile Jetfire and Highflier were enjoying their honeymoon. "I miss Skystar." Highflier said.

"I miss her too but we will see her again in three days." Jetfire said.

"I know, maybe someday we can have another sparkling?' Highflier asked.

"That would be nice having another child, give me a chance to get in on the experiences that I missed out on with Skystar." Jetfire said.

"Great so want to try now?" she asked.

"Sure," Jetfire said.

Then Jetfire and Highflier made love.

Three days later they came home. Skystar ran up to greet them. "Mommy, daddy!" she said and jumped into their arms.

"Hello sweetie." Jetfire said.

A few weeks later Skystar had her first day of Kindergarten like many of the other young bots. Skystar was a little scared but Jetfire walked her to the classroom and kissed her good bye.

"I hope you have great a day." Jetfire said.

"Bye daddy." Skystar said.

Over the next four months Skystar was enjoying her time in Kindergarten. She made friends with two other young femmes. Their names were Flashstart and Windblow. They often played together.

Highflier and Jetfire got good news a few months ago Highflier was pregnant. Now they had to tell their daughter because she was starting to notice her mom's middle was growing.

The sat Skystar down.

"Skystar your mother and I have something to tell you." Jetfire said.

"What is it?" Skystar asked.

"We're going to have a sparkling." Highflier said.

"A sparkling?" Skyfire asked.

"Yes," Jetfire said.

"Where is it?" Skystar asked.

"Inside me," Highflier said.

"Why is it in there?" Skystar asked.

"Growing." Highflier said.

"How did it get in there?" Skystar asked.

Jetfire knelt down and looked her in the eye. "Sweetie it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a sparkling. As it does for many species on on many planets." Jetfire said.

"It does." Skyfire asked.

"Yes," her mother said.

Then Jetfire and Highflier further explained the birds and the bees to their curious daughter.

"When is the sparkling coming?" Skystar asked.

"Not for many months," Highflier said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Skystar asked.

"We don't know yet." Jetfire said.

"I want a sister." Skystar said.

"Well you just have to wait and see." Highflier said.

"Okay." Skystar said.

When Skystar got to school the next day she told her friends the big news. "My mom is having a sparkling." she said.

"Your going to be a big sister!" Flashstart said.

"Awesome I have new baby brother and he's the greatest. All though he does tend to get a lot of the attention." Windblow said.

"Attention? Sparklings get more attention?" Skystar asked.

"Yeah, it's because they can't do anything for themselves they are helpless." Windblow said. "I even I get to help out. It's a great way to bond with my brother." she said.

"Oh okay." Skystar said.

A few months later Skystar was with Jetfire and Highflier at medic appointment. Highflier was having an ultrasound. They were going to find out the gender of the sparkling. Red alert took a look.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Red alert said.

"Looks like you're going to get that sister you want." Jetfire said.

"Yay sister!" Skystar said.

Skystar told her friends the news. "So you'll have a baby sister, great." Windblow said.

"Yeah cool." Flashstart said.

Now it was almost time for summer vacation. Skystar and her class were going to put on a play. The play was Cinderella and Skystar played Cinderella. Because she had the best singing voice.

Jetfire and Highflier were so proud of their daughter. Now there was an after party all the parents and kids attended to. "You did great Skystar I thought you were Cinderella." her teacher said.

"Yes she did well." Hot shot said.

Highflier got a look on her face. "Oh my, it's time." she said.

"Time?' Jetfire said.

"Wow it's time." Side swipe said.

"Time for what?" Skystar asked.

"The sparkling Skystar." Jetfire said. "Red alert it's time." he said.

Red alert and Jetfire help Highflier out.

"Mommy?" Skystar said.

"Don't worry sweetie everything will be fine." Highflier said.

Skystar was waiting with the others. "Why isn't daddy out of the med bay with mommy?" Skystar asked.

"These things can take some time." Hannah told her.

The next morning Jetfire came out he was all excited. "Daddy!" Skystar said. She hugged him

"Hey sweetie your mother and sister are just fine." Jetfire said.

"Can she come home now?" Skystar asked.

"No sweetie you mother needs more rest. But I can take you to see her and your sister." Jetfire said.

"Okay," Skystar said.

Jetfire took Skystar in to the medical bay.

"Mommy!" she said and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie." Highflier said.

Skystar saw his sister. "What is her name?" Skystar asked.

"Brightstar." Jetfire said.

"She so small." Skystar said. She reached out to touch her but pulled back.

"You can touch her Skystar just gently." Jetfire said.

Skystar touched her sister. "Her circuits are so soft and so is her armor." she said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Highflier said.

"Yes," Skystar said.

Jetfire had her sit down and showed Skystar how to hold her new sister.

Skystar held her new sister close.

"Brightstar I'm Skystar I'm your big sister." Skystar said.

To be continued.

"A


End file.
